Wicked Harry!
by babychica919
Summary: Harry goes Evil and mad! Its a really short story, I just wanted to write one like this!R&R please!Im new so please tell me what you think!
1. It starts!

Harry potter walked through the halls with a knife clutched in his right hand, a pistol in the other, and many other horrible things in his bag. First he was going to slash _her_ 50 times, then shoot _her _21 times. He chose these numbers randomly. _She_ was going to pay. _She_ had been an evil little witch, and _she_ had broken Harry's heart. It all started 1 year ago. Harry decided he was interested in _her_, so he asked _her_ too the ball. _She_ had said no because someone had already ready asked_ her_. Then, when that certain someone had been killed "accidentally" by Voldemort, Harry asked_ her_ out again, _she_ had said yes, but was way too emotional. Over that summer, _she_ had grown up, and was no longer miss sappy, but miss mean. He asked _her_ out again, and _she_ had said yes. They had an on and off relationship, till Harry saw _her_ with Draco, half dressed. He asked what had happened, and she said she had been under some kind of spell. Then he saw her with various other people, including unexpected people. He saw _her_ with Snape, Dean, Collin, George and Fred, Percy, Parvati, Neville, Hermione, Ginny, and how _she_ had managed this, but he had also seen _her_ with professor McGonagall. He had seen _her_ do more or less with each person, he saw her the most with Snape, but never figured out how _she_ got people to do it. He was pretty sure_ she_ was using a spell on some people, but he thought other people would probably do it, but wasn't sure.

He arrived at _her_ room. He kicked the door open, and ran straight for Cho; she had someone on the bed, so she didn't see him. He stabbed the knife right into her back. He slashed her over and over again, and then got the pistol out and started firing. He shot Madame Pomfrey, who was the person on the bed. He then washed Madame Pomfrey, Cho, and himself thoroughly, put their body's in a bag, and threw them into the lake never to been seen again. He heard someone coming. It was someone he thought he would never see again. It was… It was… dare he think it… It was…!

More coming soon!


	2. More Evil! HA HA HA HA HA!

"Seamus! Is that you? I thought you got killed?" Harry yelled in outrage. This could not be happening! Seamus might have seen him throw the bodies in! Harry was happy about finally killing that bitch cho. She was a little bastard!

"Harry! Oh is that you? I didn't die, but I almost did. I'm so happy to see you! I thought you were killed!" Seamus replied running up to Harry. Unfortunately, he didn't make it very far. You see Harry was in a killing type of mood, and Seamus didn't notice the knife pointed right at his heart. So when Seamus ran up to give Harry a hug, the knife went right through Seamus.

"Bye Seamus, hope that wasn't too painful! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! I am going to kill anyone that I hate! I am Wicked Harry! Let my name live in fear forever!" Harry went wild and finally felt free.

The next day, Harry killed Draco. He felt freer than ever, but felt kind of bad. He had had a dream of him killing Ron. It was gruesome! He had enjoyed it too. He stabbed him, and then sucked his blood. Ron just sat there. He then shot him to death, and beat him with a Spiky-Ball. He had always wanted to use one of those. He decided it was time to quit killing people. Anyway, he thought Snape was getting on to him. He had watched him very closely that day. Harry feared that he would tell Dumbledore. Snape hated Harry, and Harry hated him. Harry had thought about killing Snape while killing Draco, but decided it would be too hard.

"Harry Potter to Dumbledore's office. Harry Potter to Dumbledore's offices. Now." McGonagall said out loud to Harry's DAFA class. Snape snickered and tried to hide a smile. Everyone could tell he was truly happy about this whole thing.

"Bye guy's, see ya later, hopefully." Harry said. He knew Dumbledore had found out about his killings. What was he going to do? He couldn't make something up. Harry was getting more and more tense every step of the way. When they finally arrived, he couldn't help put start to cry. He knew he would be charged Guilty, and he knew he was going to go to Azkaban. As the door opened slowly, Harry couldn't help but let out a scream.

"What are…? Who are….? How...did…? AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Harry fainted.


	3. Confused!

Harry Potter couldn't believe his eyes. Standing in front of him was Cho, Seamus, Madame Pomfrey, and Draco.

"He did it! It was him! He tried to kill us!"Cho, Seamus, Pomfrey, and Seamus were yelling all at the same time.

"What did I do? I wouldn't try to kill them! They're crazy!" Harry casually lied.

"Hey Draco. Your hot, did you know that? Cho, you are too." Seamus said to Cho and Draco.

"Everyone but Harry is excused. Mr. Potter, take a seat." Dumbledore said. "I have already heard their stories." Dumbledore continued.

"Meet in my room, K?" Cho said to Seamus, Draco, and Pomfrey. They all left while Harry was left to face Dumbledore.

"Harry I am very disappointed in you. But, You have done nothing else bad, and I'm sure it was just an accident. You are not expelled. I have some very important news tot ell you though."

"Thank you so much Dumbledore! I love you! It was an accident. I was sleep walking!" Harry replied, smiling to himself that he had gotten away with it.

"Harry, you are…

Later…

"I cant believe he waited so long to tell you! I mean he's been your, you know, for so long!" Ron said.

"Yeah, I know! I cant believe this! I cant even bring myself to say it!" Harry replied.

"Well, I have some great news mate! Me and Dean are going out again! Isn't that great! I'm so happy!" Ron said.

"Yeah mate, Im really happy for you!" harry replied, happy that Ron and Dean were back together.


End file.
